Coleção
by S. Crovax
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles criada para o I Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum TwilightHatersBr, mestrado pela Narcisa Le Fay. ::HP - Original - Nárnia::
1. Flip Coin HP

**N/I:** Coleção de Drabbles criada para o **I Challenge de Drabbles** do Fórum **TwilightHatersBr**, mestrado pela **Narcisa Le Fay**.

Yay, meu primeiro ouro em chall 8D /táparey

* * *

**I**

**Flip Coin**

_O outro lado da moeda do cotidiano_

Era um costume quase inconsciente. Harry retornava a casa após um dia de trabalho, beijava a esposa, afagava as cabecinhas de seus filhos, e ia para o quarto. Trocava-se rápido e silencioso, depositando as vestimentas usadas no local de sempre. Depois, voltava à sala e lá compartilhava sua noite com a família.

O que ninguém parecia notar em meio a um quadro tão completo e perfeito, é que, da maneira mais furtiva encontrada por uma mente de 7 anos, Albus Severus dispunha-se na ponta dos pés até o sagrado quarto dos pais. Lá, cercado de uma penumbra familiar que cheirava à mãe, ele cavava através do tecido naturalmente pesado das roupas do pai. Buscava um dos bolsos; bom, não exatamente o compartimento, mas o que lá dentro se aninhava. Assim que sua mãozinha tocava um objeto circular, liso, um sorriso cheio de orgulho lhe subia à face. Prendia os dedos ao redor do pequeno artefato e afastava-se da cena do crime do mesmo modo como se introduzira.

Evitando ser visto da sala, Albus, mantendo uma faceta de normalidade o máximo que podia dissimular, cruzava o corredor até seu próprio e individual quarto. Somente lá é que abria a mão para observar o objeto de seu furto.

Uma moeda.

Aparentemente comum, daquelas do troco de todos os dias, mas Albus acostumara-se a ver sempre além das aparências e a ele de nada importava o valor impresso. Percorreu a superfície com os dedos hábeis, procurando uma borda pela qual começar. Encontrou-a e, de súbito, ansioso, arrancou o papel falsamente dourado que recobria sua moeda.

Ainda uma moeda.

Mas de chocolate. Do melhor chocolate do mundo. Daquele que tem gosto de vitória e carinho.

Albus só nunca se preocupava em saber por que razão seu pai andaria com chocolates no bolso.


	2. Comunismo de Algodão Original

**II**

**Comunismo de algodão**

_-Dividir para unificar-_

Era uma verdadeira batalha de lençóis em meio a uma discórdia de algodão. A coberta fora projetada para adequadamente cobrir duas pessoas, porém para aquelas duas pessoas em particular a coisa não funcionava desse jeito. Ela puxava de um lado, ele, de outro.

Mas que inferno! Todo o dia, o mesmo cabo de guerra, pareciam crianças emburradas lutando por um brinquedo! Se eram adultos, por que não agiam de acordo?

"Vamos comprar dois lençóis. Assim cada um fica com o seu."

Decidido. Bastante simples, pragmático o suficiente para um casal tão moderno quanto eles. O fim de uma rotina que estavam felizes em poder enterrar.

Naquela noite, cada qual com o lençol que lhe cabia, deitaram absolutamente despreocupados. Felizes em seu egoísmo, embolaram-se o máximo que puderam nas cobertas, aproveitando a liberdade do individualismo cego. Tudo exatamente como queriam. Sem brigas sonolentas, sem puxa-empurra...

Por que então não conseguiam dormir?

Pode ter sido ela, pode ter sido ele, ou talvez os dois juntos. Apenas sabe-se que em dado momento um dos lençóis foi atirado para fora da cama, enquanto o outro se via perigosamente esticado, à beira de um rasgo.

Aquela guerra, afinal, não teria fim. Mas de que importa? Sentir a presença firme um do outro na outra ponta do lençol, mesmo que distante, era precisamente o que os unia tanto.


	3. Lucy in the Sky Nárnia

**III**

**Lucy in the Sky**

_-Com muita coragem e um forte laço-_

Lucy e sua fiel fita no cabelo. Enquanto os fios dourados ondulavam quando a aventureira menina corria, o laço rosa mantinha-se firme no topo de sua cabeça, quase como uma coroa.

Não era apenas um enfeite, como seus irmãos podiam precipitadamente julgar. Era um emblema. E continha um significado: aquele laço, naquela fita, naquele tom preciso de rosa, simbolizava a coragem de uma menina.

E Lucy era toda coragem. Nunca teve medo de aranhas, lagartos, lagartixas, abelhas, formigas. Acreditava que todos esses bichinhos tinham direito à vida e a aproveitá-la da melhor maneira possível. Era parte imprescindível de seu dia-a-dia amarrar o precioso laço na cabecinha altiva e fazer valer-lhe o motivo.

Um dia, porém, ela teve de abdicar de seu escudo. Foi em Nárnia, no dia da coroação, e Susan repreendeu-a momentos antes por ainda estar usando aquela "coisa de criança". Foi um momento delicado para Lucy, mas ela não pensou que por estar desfazendo o laço ela estaria abrindo mão de sua coragem.

Não, Lucy pensou apenas que havia encontrado um novo laço o qual honrar.

* * *

**N/A:** The End. -q

Esse Chall foi lufoso Cisa, adorei participar dele ^^

E força na peruca minha gente, porque em breve terá o II!


End file.
